Seth's Family
by DH Glitches
Summary: Seth has had enough of his Shield brethren, but is choosing the Authority Family a better choice? And what has Seth gotten into? Rated T for language.
1. Fed Up

**Copyright Restricted. I wish I owned the WWE but I'm not about that life. Read on.**

* * *

><p>"There's a quarter in my pocket, a dollar in my wallet. I-"<p>

"SHUT UP, Seth!" That was strike three. Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean's disrespect. Here he was, listening to a nice song, singing along with it and Dean cuts him rudely. Yes. It's just a song. But it was in the principle, Dean and Roman, for that matter, were two disrespectful little shits.

Always leaving him to be attacked... Yes, he could hold his own, but not against three guys, when you're supposed to have two guys who back you up.

Never thanking him for breaking up their fights or being their "glue," solving their problems... Hell, he even took a punch from Dean just to help his stress levels go down. Dean didn't even thank him for it.

And, oh, don't even get him started on how they like to leave him out of celebratory hugs!

This was the last time they would treat him this way. Seth was sure of it. After everything that he had done for them, building their careers from nothing, he believed. The Shield were nothing without him. And he was going to let them run themselves into the ground, after a little push of course. Seth smirked.

"What's so funny?" asked Roman, with a small grin of his own. He had just walked into the room, which seemed a little too quiet.

Seth came out of his thoughts and looked up at Roman. A little caught of guard, he replied with "nothing." Roman thought about Seth's facial expressions before he had said anything. The look on his face was calculating yet vengeful. It was close to how he looks when he plans an attack on somebody who wrong then. Except it was off. He wasn't even drawing a diagram of some sort like he normally does. Weird. But Roman shrugged it off despite his better judgement.

"Where's Dean?" And Seth seemed somewhat annoyed at that question. He and Dean must have got into a fight, Roman thought. He'd let them work it out but only after they take out Evolution for good tonight.

They were old men who were very much passed their prime. Even though Randy was only five years older than him. They were still in the way.

Seth got up, picking up a bottle of water in the same hand, while putting on his hat. He excused himself and walked away from his "brother" and stablemate.

Roman watched him go and then turned to his phone, which began vibrating. It was Dean texting him, saying he was bored. Remarkable as it was (Dean wasn't exactly tech savvy), Roman groaned, trying to think of a way to entertain him.

'OTW,' Roman texted back.

'What?'

'I'm coming!'

* * *

><p>Seth's wondering had lead him to abandoned corridors, but not the ones that the Shield normally had their promos. Mid thought, Seth heard the rattle of a prop fence (why it was there, he didn't know) and looked into the eyes of the last man he wanted to see: Hunter Hearst Hemsley. Knowing him, he hard back up and-oh, there he is. Orton standing behind him. Judging by their calm stances, they didn't mean to be threats. On the other hand, Orton was known for striking at any moment. And Triple H could turn on you just like that. Seth squared his shoulders.<p>

"What do you want?" He glared at Hunter.

"We're not here to attack you, Seth," Hunter stated. Seth didn't back down, so Hunter sighed and continued. "We're here to give you a proposition. I'll get straight to the point. You're better than them. You don't need them. And I know that you know that. Everyone does. And you joining the Authority is best for business." Seth cocked his head to the side, dropping his poker face. He thought of a plan. And seeing as it was straight to the point, the "speech Hunter had just given was all he needed. "Join us." Seth smirked.


	2. June 2nd

**Copyrights Restricted. The WWE and none of its personas are mine. Read on.**

* * *

><p>That night, Seth had no issue with hitting his "brothers" with steel chairs. They were grown men and they've had much worse. No, he was saddened by their eyes, the betrayal that they felt. He wanted to go back over and apologize immediately, hug them until they forgave him. But he didn't because that would not be right. What would they learn if he did that? That he was a softie? No. They needed to respect him. They needed to understand that Seth was gonna stand up for himself when they were being assholes to him, especially Dean. Oh, Dean. Now that he looked back on it, his shocked expression was a bit funny. But he dared not to laugh aloud because they wouldn't take him seriously. And also, because he was angry. You don't laugh when you're angry.<p>

And so, he angered them more and forced an alliance with the Authority. The people the'd come to hate for the past three months. Hunter promised him protection and, even better, respect. Hunter would listen to his ideas, refuse to bully him, and even Randy and Kane and Stephanie wouldn't shut him out. Dare he say it, they almost sounded like a family...

Seth shook his head and continued down the corridor. Uncaringly walking past many disappointed faces of Superstars and Divas, Seth made his way to the Shield locker room. What were they upset about? He didn't betray them, and he sure didn't betray his "brothers." He was only teaching them a lesson.

Being the neatest of the group, he quickly found his bags and began to leave the room. Of course, something is gonna hold him back. Well, that something was the monitor that was set up in the room. True, the Shield hardly ever had one in their locker room, so it was weird to see it there. However, his attention was on what was playing on the screen: Roman and Dean. They were slowly but surely getting up, using each other. No, they were helping each other. They're facial expressions were full of so much sadness, anger, and hurt that Seth almost ran back out there. But he knows that at the moment it was too late. And it was also too early. They had to learn, he reminded himself.

Focusing back on the screen, he noticed that they were on the stage (and almost backstage).

"Crap," he muttered. Making sure he had everything, he left the room and hurried to the Authority's office. He walked in, noticing too late that he was a little underdressed. Everyone else was wearing suits and looked sharp, but he had forgotten to change out his Shield gear (and shower for that matter).

Maybe he walked very softly and entered very stealthily because they didn't move to greet him or look up in surprise. Steph and Hunter were engaged in a quiet conversation. Randy seemed to be tweeting, and Kane (masked) was looking through his bags.

"There you are, Seth," Stephanie said, approaching him. She stretched her arms wide with a grin and everyone else looked up, Hunter and Randy smiling, Kane tilting his head in what seemed to be welcoming. It was a little off. Hunter's smile wasn't the one that he gave Roman and Dean when he said "I win." Randy's smile wasn't the arrogant smirk he'd always have. And Stephanie's grin was not her normal bitchy smirk that she gave people often. Seemed like true compassion, but Seth wasn't unnerved by it. "Welcome to the family," she half squealed, wrapping her arms around his drenched and oiled figure. She didn't seem to mind. Seth slowly hugged her back after receiving a nod from Hunter.

"Uh, thank you," Seth responded, not sure of what to do.

"We'll get to the explanations later, if you don't mind," Hunter stated. "Our private jet has arrived, and I'm sure you'd like to get moving..."

"...away from your ex-brothers," Randy said, seeming to take pride in Seth's departure.

"Alright, then. Let's get moving." Seth once again picked up his bags-he'd dropped them when Stephanie practically scooped him up-and followed everyone else out.

The trip from backstage to the plane was a short one with no interruptions. Seth figured that Roman and Dean were too tired to try to attack him or anything, especially Roman. The man took a beating last night at the Payback PPV. He seriously needed some ice and some rest.

* * *

><p>Randy sat across from Seth, whom appeared to be lost in thought. He was really excited! He had one of his little brothers back! Of course, he wish he had them all but they were rebellious, too rebellious. But Seth was enough at the moment. He really wanted to talk to him and catch up. But under strict orders of Hunter, he had to let Seth sleep. It was ok though. He would find time to chill with him tomorrow before Smackdown and after they get everything settled. For now, Randy pressed one of the massage settings on his chair and was lulled to sleep.<p> 


	3. The Authority Family

****Copyrights Restricted. The WWE and its personas are not mine.****

* * *

><p><p>

Seth woke up to the feeling of his bladder being pissed off. How he didn't notice that he had to use the restroom before he went to sleep, he had no clue. Anyway, as he hurried to the restroom, his brain began the bring back the memories of last night.

"Oh yeah," Seth said to himself as he washed his hands. It wasn't said with happiness or sadness or any emotion really. It was more like nonchalance but with revelation. He didn't really know what to say to that. He was some how still anxious at the idea of joining the Authority. He knew he made the right decision, he was just concerned with the idea of them treating him the exact opposite of his brothers...well, ex-brothers for now. Yes, he wanted respect, but he also wanted praise and to be worried about if he got hurt or something. If they didn't give him that, then he would probably be better off alone. And the thing was he didn't want to be alone.

Set's thoughts were broken by the beating on the bathroom door.

"C'mon, Seth. Open up!" 'Who was that?'Seth thought with his head cocked to the side. His eyes eyebrows raised some at the realization of who the knocker was.

"Sorry, Orton," Seth said opening the door.

"Wait for me," Orton replied. Seth stepped aside and waited outside a moment until he was done. Orton opened the door. "Thanks. Y'know you can call me Randy. I mean I am your brother now." Too soon. "What?" Seth had said that out loud apparently.

"Nothing," Seth lied, looking down.

"Nah. I heard you. And I understand. I just want you to know that I will be your brother too... If you are OK with that. Not now maybe but when you feel comfortable." Randy gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes," Kane came up to them. He was unmasked surprisingly (to Seth anyway). He gave them a nice smile. "We can talk about this." He gestured to the seats near Triple H and Stephenie, who had been watching them.

It felt a little weird to Seth that they were as friendly and gentle as they were. I mean yes, they promised the be nice. But they worked in a business where it was your job to fight each other. Then again, that business also said that your coworkers were your family. A big family. But the Authority, so far, seemed very much like a family, truly. It reminded him of Roman and Dean. Seth grinned a little.

Randy, Kane, and Seth took their seats.

"Good morning," Hunter said, smiling suspiciously wide. Everyone else, besides Stephanie, responded accordingly. "Sleep good? Yes? OK, then first things first-our explanation of our family.

Now, we want you to know that we know you care very much for the Shield. The thing is you can't go back to them as long they're rebelling against us." He waited for Seth to object. When Seth didn't show any sign of backing out, Hunter looked to his wife to continue.

"Now, the family thing," Steph started, "we wanna let you know that we're here for you and that we are a family. We'll like very much that you be all apart of it. We don't ever what you to feel as if we're replacing the Shield. We can be your extended family!" At this, smiled ever so brightly, Seth was surprised he wasn't blind by now. "I guess I'm the mom and Hunter's the dad," she laughed. They joined her a little.

"Well, that makes me the uncle. I've got your back," Kane said.

"And I am already your brother, Seth," Randy stated too.

At this point, Seth felt very much welcomed. He had no objects whatsoever.

"Thanks, guys," Seth said. If there was any issue, then it was that he was the youngest once again.

"Well, now that's settled, we are going to Smackdown tonight," Hunter said rubbing his hands together. "Like Kane said, Seth, we've got your back. But be prepared for somebody to say you've 'sold out' because trust me, they say that shit every single time." Seth nodded.

"We land in two," the heard the pilot say over the intercom. "Buckle up."

* * *

><p><p>

**Welp, there's Seth adoption. Happy Family Time. Next chapter is with Dean and Roman.**


	4. The Aftermath

**Copyrights Restricted. The WWE is not mine. I wish though!**

****Thank you guys for your reviews. It let's me know that I'm doing this right. BTW, one of my inspirations for this was Princess Aquilia. So thanks.****

* * *

><p><p>

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry," Cena said, jokingly wiping a tear. Everyone else in the room smiled at him. He was always one for a little drama. Ha! That's funny considering Seth's dramatic moments when it comes to submission moves. Seriously, he squirms and screams until he get to the ropes or Dean or Roman saves him. He was such of baby. Dean held his chest for a moment. He was their baby! Was, being the keyword.

Roman, Seth, the Usos, and John Cena were in the check-up area **[for lack of a better name. Someone please give me a name for it because I'm gonna use it later. Thank you.]**, waiting for the doctor to release them. Roman's back was hurting obviously but that was it. They were fine. There was nothing the doc could really do unless he could mend broken hearts.

Dean had been betrayed many times throughout life. Hell, he'd even betrayed some people as well. The only thing was that he didn't see Seth's betrayal coming. No one did. Seth couldn't hurt a fly. Besides wrestling anyway. He truly was their baby. People would mess with him, and Dean and Roman would be right there. 'Yeah, sometimes we weren't there right away.' Dean titled his head in thought. 'Like at TLC when Seth went through that table. And that one time when Orton RKO-ed him when we weren't looking. And when we were on Smackdown, and Roman and I were over the barricade but Kane pulled Seth from ringside to the apron by his hair.' Dean winced some, and shook his head. The point was Seth is still their baby, and Dean's promise is he will get him back and treat him better as soon as he does get him back, but before that he's gonna teach him a lesson in revenge. Dean punched his fist into his palm.

Roman did indeed miss Seth, too. In fact, he didn't feel much betrayal from Seth. Physical pain was a bigger issue. But the biggest issue was that someone took what was his. Triple H and his Authority were the enemy. And for Seth to had betrayed them, Roman believes that the enemy approached him, and they influenced him. Seth loved them and vise versa. He was their glue, they're baby brother. They had each other's backs at all times. As the oldest, it was now his job to go after the "bullies" and Dean will take care of Seth.

Everyone winced as Roman was stripped out of his vest and shirt. He laid down and in no time the doc put salve on his Kendo stick markings and chair shot bruises. As soon as the angry red and purple pieces of skin were covered, the doctor began wrapping him up in gauze.

"So, what's up, doc?" Jimmy Uso asked, laughing a little at his accidental joke. His brother patted him on the chest, smiling.

"Uh, he's fine for walking, but not wrestling. I do advise a lot of rest so you're not going to Smackdown."

"That's cool. I wasn't planning on it," Roman said, getting up.

"Anything, Dean?"

"Nah, I'm good. Nothing I can't shake off," Dean said. He's said plenty of times and was wrong 7/10. Such a stubborn man. The doc let them go anyway because it was getting a little late.

The five men ended up splitting up because of their separate locker room, bidding each other good night. Roman and Dean walked into their lockerroom and weren't surprised to see Seth's bags already gone. They'd only just realized that they didn't talk to each other much all day.

"Dean, will you drive tonight?" Roman asked. He sat on the bench slowly, and Dean followed him.

"Yeah, man. No problem," Dean replied. "Did you-?"

"No. He was acted a little weird earlier though. He looked like he was planning on doing something. Do you-?"

"I thought about the times when we accidentally left him. Like at TLC and when Randy RKO-ed him while Sheamus distracted us. Those were the only reason why he would leave us like that."

"You got a plan?"

"I'm going after Seth. You?"

"I'm going after Hunter and Randy. Don't rough him up too much."

"Oh, I won't. He'll be fine. It's gonna be fun." Dean rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"We'll get him back. He's our baby brother. Bad-ass baby brother," Roman said, smiling. Dean laughed a little, placing his arm around Roman gently.

* * *

><p><p>

**Do you guys remember those moments that Dean keeps thinking about. *Sigh.* I miss the Shield.**


	5. Betrayal Story

**Copyright Restricted. The WWE is not mine.**

**Short Chapter Warning.**

* * *

><p>Triple H, Randy, and Seth awaiting the start of Smackdown. Stephanie was at home, taking care of her three daughters but she said that she'd be watching them on Smackdown. Meanwhile, Kane left to take care if "some business."<p>

"Are you nervous, Seth?" Hunter asked. Seth shook his head. "You can tell me."

"How did handle it your first time?" Hunter raised and eyebrow and Randy looked over at the duo curiously. "I mean betrayal," Seth said with a small voice. He wasn't sure if it was a sore subject. It's not like the feeling of betraying someone close was a good one.

"Well, I think the first time I betrayed someone was leaving DX and joining the corporation. I mean they were my friends but they understood. So it didn't hurt much to leave 'em."

"What about Shawn?" Randy asked. Hunter turned toward him and sighed. This was a little sad. But he knew if he didn't answer him, then Randy was gonna ask about Evolution. He looked between his sons and started.

"Well, between me and your Uncle Shawn... We grew apart. After those years that he was gone, I wasn't focused on all the fun that DX had. When I was injured, all I could think about was getting back to the ring, making my way to the top. I didn't want to start over and I knew that if i took longer to recover, then people like Brock Lesnar, Cena, and you, Randy," He turned to Randy, "would take my place; I would be at the bottom of the totem pole. So, hunger and ambition took over my mind. It even drove me to mistreat your mom, which I really do regret. " He suddenly found the tile under his feet fascinating. "It was like my family's importance was declining in my mind and my career was everything. When Shawn came back, I had that mindset. When we were in that ring, about to reunite D-Generation X, multiple things occurred. One was the ambition. I didn't see myself benefitting from being Shawn's ally," he snorted out bitterly. "Ally was what I called him. The second thing was that when remembered all the fun we used to have, I got angry and sad. I felt like Shawn had left me. I felt like our friendship, our brotherhood, meant nothing to him." He looked up at his sons again and now noticed that Kane had entered the room. "I was wrong, of course. He had missed me just as much," Hunter said and grinned. He looked at Kane. "Wassup?" Randy and Seth looked behind them so quick that their necks popped. They held their necks and simultaneously sweated under their breaths, causing Kane and Hunter to laugh.

"Nothing," Kane answered. "Took care of business. What did I walk into? Sad storytelling?" He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"The Story of Shawn and the Pedigree, actually," Hunter replied. Kane's mouth formed an "O" ashe nodded. "Got any betrayal stories?"

"Pfft. Yes! But the all end in 'anger management.'"

"Good to know,"Seth said, nodding. Hunter checked his watch.

"Time to go to the Gorilla " Hunter informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking if writing a Kane betrayalanger management story. What do y'all think?**


	6. The Following Week I

**Copyrights Restricted. The WWE is not mine. **

**Since I don't have any build up, I'm skipping to Raw, June 9th. If I figure out something, then I'll update it. Read on.**

* * *

><p>The Shield sat in the back, discussing tonight's plan. They already decided that they weren't gonna straight up jump their brother. They were gonna get revenge on him at some point.<p>

They already went on a hunt. They figured out that the Authority hadn't even arrived yet. The duo checked almost every locker room except the one that said "The Wyatt Family." It was a little questionable why they even had a room considering they never used it. They were normally wondering around, people assumed, or rather hiding out like the Shield used to. But that's neither here nor there. Anyway, Cena (who pretty much knows everybody) asked everyone to "holla at the Shield" if they had seen Seth.

Dean rubbed his face in his hands while Roman kept busy on his phone, resisting the urge to fall asleep or punch someone in the face. Boredom and annoyance. Before they even entered the building, people kept offering to compensate for Seth's abandonment. As much as it was nice to know that people cared for them, it was also annoying to know how much they didn't. I mean, some like Cena and the Usos were being simply nice. But others were obvious seeking success in being apart of the Shield.

Besides that though, Dean was about to have adrenaline rush. He could feel it and it felt good. All he had to say was sorry (but not sorry) to the poor sucker who was getting clotheslined tonight. Roman, on the other hand, was tired as fuck. Somehow, he could feel the beginning of something like adrenaline taking its course. Still, he was worried. Worried that maybe the Authority was mistreating in his little brother. Dean reminded him thay he looked fine (at Smackdown) earlier that night, but Roman couldn't help it. It had been eating him up over the weekend. He had bags under his eyes (sort of) and he hadn't even shaved because of his lack of sleep.

"We got a plan right?" Dean asked, draping his arm casually over Roman's shoulders while watching the monitor. Why do they keep putting those in their room? Dean doesn't care enough to ask.

"Yep," Roman answered, smiling at his younger brother. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder, watching the commentators on the screen. "You gon' after Seth. And I go after Hunter and Randy. Right?" Dean nodded.

"See? We don't need Seth's plans all the time." They laughed, knowing some plans do need Seth's input very often. Dean looked down at Roman. Roman was getting to comfortable. "Up," He commanded, shaking his arm. "You can't sleep yet, Rome. Wait a bit." Roman nodded and stood up. He looked over his planned speech to say tonight. He envied Dean some, because Dean already knew what to say. Roman had a tendency to forget sometimes, especially when he was tired. For this fact, his job was more often to say "Believe in the Shield" since it was very much easy to keep up with. He (and Dean for the matter) was very proud that he was improving every time.

"You'll do great, Rome. You're a natural," Dean started rambling for a few seconds, "Just be cool," He finally said.

"I think it's you who needs to be cool," Roman teased. "You're getting excited again. You're gonna drop a pin," he laughed.

"Whatever, man. I'm here, complimenting you and being nice. Don't take my kindness for a weakness, alright? We can go later," Dean promised, holding up a threatening fist at his older brother. Roman laughed again while Dean flashed him a smile. "Yeah, you'll do great. I'll do great. And we'll get Seth back."

"For sure," Roman held his fist out. And Dean put his in, grinning.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the show, Roman and Dean were stationed at their waiting area to climb down the stairs, ready to send Seth and the Authority and the Universe their message. No words were spoken between the two, just inside gestures. Dean started to remind Roman of that one time when Seth mocked the Superman punch. This lead to Roman reminding Dean of the time when Dean mocked his hyped up shake that Roman often does after spearing somebody. The two started laughing, ignoring anyone who looked at them weirdly.<p>

When the laughter died down, the duo began to get focused. Roman finished dousing his hair with water, and Dean picked himself up from the last push-up. They were ready...

Until 3MB's music started up. They looked at each other questioningly.

"The hell?" Dean said, rubbing his peirced ear to make sure he heard correctly. Roman, always the calm one, just shrugged his shoulders and pouted helplessly while raising his eyebrows. This was one of those times where they knew Seth would have known what to do. They weren't completely dependent of him. But after spending two years with your smart younger brother, you tend to think about what he would do.

When the men in the ring started talking about how they were going to stay together forever or some air like that, Roman spoke up.

"Man, we beat them up once. Why not do it again?"

"To hell with this speech," Dean began, "You're right." They signaled for someone to make their music play and they charged straight into the arena and whipped some ass.

When they cleared the ring, Dean was so hype, they he almost decided to just drop the mic and start yelling. He was pretty sure that some camera guy had reminded him not to do that. Roman noticed his impending snapping and decided that he was going to let Dean do whatever. He was basically given a disciplinary beating with a steel chair, and he felt for the man. Roman opted to just pace and rehearse his written and well thought of speech in his head, while trying to listen to Dean's speech.

"...ear used to be. I say ear 'cause you're only gonna have one..." 'The hell?' Roman thought. 'He sounded kinda savage there.' He almost missed his cue but luckily Dean slapped the mic to the ground right in front of him.

"Whoa! My bad, Rome," Dean started rambling as he picked up the mic and handed it to his brother, "Didn't mean to-"

"It's cool, bro. I got it," Roman reassured, taking the mic, amused. And then Roman started his speech, leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

Dean couldn't believe that he had just slapped the mic down. His instability was getting the better of him, just like the pen. That's it! Roman jinxed him! 'No! Get your head in the game, Ambrose!' Dean tried to focus back on Roman's words, hearing the "ass of the company" and "game of thrones" threats. He was getting so better. Dean was so proud of him. Then, Dean started thinking about Seth when he saw Roman toss the mic behind him. Oh, boy. Their gonna have to pay major mic fees at the end of this month.


End file.
